rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Übermittlung (Kapitel)
"Die Übermittlung" ist das zwölfte Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierundfünfzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Perrin und seine Begleiter machen sich an die Verfolgung der Aes Sedai, die Rand gefangen genommen haben. Auf halber Strecke schließen sich ihnen die Männer aus den Zwei Flüssen und die Gesandtschaft aus Salidar an. Handlung Perrin Aybara Perrin ist mit Loial und Gaul am Hafen und lässt sich über den Alguenya setzen. Die Feierlichkeiten in der Stadt dauern noch immer an. Faile hatte sich nicht von ihm verabschiedet, doch als er sich abwandte, hatte er sie flüstern hören, dass sie nach seinem Tod sein Schwert aufnehmen würde. Er hatte beinahe damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn begleiten wollte, doch sie hatte nichts gesagt. Berelain hatte mitkommen wollen, doch Rhuarc hatte ihr erklärt, dass sehr viele Gerüchte aufkommen würden, wenn sie und die Geflügelte Garde die Stadt verlassen würden. Berelain hatte eigensinnig gerochen, doch dann hatte sie es eingesehen. Perrin war überrascht gewesen, denn Rhuarc hatte bei diesem Gespräch gerochen wie ein Wolf und Berelain wie ein fast erwachsenes Wolfsjunges. * Manal: Fährmann. dick, grauhaarig. Küsst gerade eine Adlige, als Perrin ihn auffordert, sie überzusetzen und lässt sich nur durch das Versprechen von fünf Goldstücken überreden Anfangs machen die Ruderer noch Scherze, doch sie verstummen bald, denn sie sind eingeschüchtert von dem angespannten Gaul und dem viel zu ruhigen Loial. Als Perrin den Fährmann bezahlt und dessen ängstliche Miene sieht, denkt er, dass er selbst wohl auch sehr furchterregend aussieht. Nahe der niedergebrannten Getreidespeicher wartet Havien Nurelle auf sie. Perrin sagt, dass er schon dachte, sie würden nicht kommen und dass die Aes Sedai ihnen vier Tage voraus sind. Dann reitet er voran. Als sie die Stadt verlassen und in die Wälder eingedrungen sind, schließen sich ihnen 200 Geflügelte Wachen und 500 Soldaten des Haus Taborwin an. * 200 Geflügelte Wachen * 500 Soldaten des Hauses Taborwin Gegen Mittag schließen sich ihnen Rhuarc, Nandera, Sulin und einige weitere Aiel an, dazu auch Amys und Sorilea. Perrin steigt ab und fragt, wie viele Speere sie haben. Rhuarc erklärt, dass er fünftausend Aiel bei sich hat. Mehr konnte er nicht sammeln. Er erzählt, dass Timolan misstrauisch wurde, weil Rhuarc nicht mit gegen die Shaido zog; er will nicht, dass bekannt wird, dass Rand von den Aes Sedai gefangen wurde, damit die Trostlosigkeit nicht weiter ausbreitet. * 5000 Aiel aus 5 Gemeinschaften * 1000 Töchter des Speers Rhuarc fährt grimmig fort, dass er außerdem 1000 Töchter des Speers bei sich hat und hart durchgreifen musste, damit nicht jede einzelne von ihnen die Nachricht über die Entführung verkündet und ihm nachläuft. Sulin und Nandera werden rot und letztere erklärt schließlich, dass jede einzelne Tochter des Speers versprochen hat, zu gehorchen. * 94 Weise Frauen Perrin zählt alles zusammen. Da er vermutet, dass es nur sechs Aes Sedai mit ihren Behütern sind und dazu noch 500 Wächter, denkt er, dass es genügen wird. Amys erzählt, dass außerdem 94 Weise Frauen dabei sind, die die Macht am besten lenken können. Er merkt ihr an, dass sie nicht gern darüber spricht und Sorilea räuspert sich bezeichnend, als Amys erklärt, dass sie alle mitkommen wollten. Amys errötet dabei. Sorilea sieht zufrieden aus, als die andere Weise Frau erklär, Sorilea würde sie anführen. Perrin denkt daran, Gaul irgendwann einmal zu fragen, ihm die eigenartigen Gebräuche der Aiel zu erklären. Er denkt allerdings, dass selbst nur sechs Aes Sedai alle Weisen Frauen leicht besiegen können, wenn Sorilea von ihnen die Macht am besten lenken kann. Laut sagt er, dass die Entführer achtzig Meilen weit voraus sein dürften, vielleicht einhundert, wenn sie sich beeilen. Dann steigt er auf und gibt das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Keinen Moment lang wundert er sich, dass Männer, die viel älter sind als er, ihm einfach gehorchen. Er fragt sich, ob sie schnell genug voran kommen werden, denn er befürchtet, dass die älteren Weisen Frauen nicht mit ihnen Schritt halten können, aber er wird eines besseren belehrt. Sie kommen gut voran, da die Straße wegen dem Fest der Lichter leer ist, und schaffen am ersten Tag 35 Meilen. Perrin denkt nicht mehr daran, sie vielleicht erst in Tar Valon einzuholen, sondern nur noch daran, was geschieht, wenn er sie hat. Als er in seinen Decken liegt, lächelt er, denn es ist eine klare Nacht, eine gute Nacht zum Jagen. Er ruft in seinem Geist die Wölfe und gibt sich das Bild des Jungen Stiers. Während er noch nach Wölfen sucht, denkt er an die wenigen Wolfsbrüder, die er schon getroffen hat Noam und Elyas Machera. und an die wenigen Menschen, die selbst schon Wolfsbrüder gesehen haben. Dann findet er die Wölfe, dutzende Namen füllen seinen Geist und er beginnt mit ihnen den Austausch von Namen und Gerüchen. Nachdem das beendet ist, gibt Perrin das Bild weiter, dass er Aes Sedai und Männer mit Pferden und Wagen sucht. Die Wölfin Feuersturm zeigt ihm schließlich das Lager, das größer wirkt, als Perrin gedacht hat. Er will erfahren, wie viele es sind, doch die Wölfe haben Angst vor den Aes Sedai und wollen nicht näher heran gehen. Er fragt, wie weit sie entfernt sind, und auf diese Frage erhält er eine genauere Antwort. Nachdem Perrin die Angaben der Wölfe überdacht hat, kommt er darauf, dass sie etwa sechzig bis siebzig Meilen von den Aes Sedai entfernt sind. Am nächsten Abend will er herausfinden, wie schnell sie sich nähern. * Halbschwanz: mürrischer Rüde * Hasennase: ein junger und sehr wilder Rüde Einer der Wölfe fragt schließlich, warum Perrin die Aes Sedai sucht. Perrin zögert mit der Antwort, denn er weiß nicht, ob Rand ihnen wichtig ist. Aber er übermittelt, dass die Aes Sedai Schattentöter gefangengenommen haben. Das löst Entsetzen, Wut und Angst in den Wölfen aus und er hört Geheul in der Nacht. Dann erhält er die Antwort Wir kommen und schläft friedlich ein. Am nächsten Morgen findet er keine Spuren von Wölfen und die Aiel haben auch keine gesehen, doch er spürt sie kommen. Sie ziehen vier Tage lang weiter und holen jeden Tag um zehn Meilen auf. Perrin erhält von Feuersturms Rudel Informationen über die Aes Sedai, aber er weiß immer noch nicht, was er tun soll, wenn er sie erreicht hat. Bevor er jeden Abend die Wölfe kontaktiert, bespricht er sich mit den anderen. Dobraine will einfach angreifen, Rhuarc rät jedoch zur Vorsicht. Der Aiel will abwarten, was der nächste Tag bringt. Perrin befragt Loial darüber, was die Aes Sedai wohl mit Rand vorhaben und der Ogier bemüht sich, sich kurz zu fassen und erklärt, dass das Burggesetz besagt, dass ein Mann erst in der Weißen Burg verhört und verurteilt werden muss, bevor er gedämpft wird. Doch Loial glaubt nicht, dass die Aes Sedai das tun werden, er ist überzeugt davon, dass Rand gut behandelt wird. Perrin entgegnet, dass er trotzdem ein Gefangener ist. Loial berichtet weiter, dass Guaire Amalasan und Yurian Steinbogen jeweils von sechs Aes Sedai gefangen genommen werden sollten, aber beide zu stark waren und entkommen konnten. Besorgt macht er klar, dass Rand sicherlich genauso stark ist wie diese beiden, und es deshalb nicht nur sechs Aes Sedai sein können, die ihn gefangen genommen haben. Perrin weiß, dass das stimmen muss, doch dreizehn Aes Sedai könnten seinen Angriff auch ohne den Schutz ihrer Behüter abwehren oder damit drohen, Rand zu dämpfen. Er ist sicher, dass sie das nicht tun werden, da er der Wiedergeborene Drache ist und bei der Letzten Schlacht anwesend sein muss, aber er weiß nicht, ob er das riskieren darf. Er weiß nicht, was die Aes Sedai tun werden und hat nicht vor, ihnen zu trauen. Loial kann nur wenig hilfreiches berichten und ist außerdem mehr daran interessiert, über Erith zu reden. Er hat für sie und seine Mutter Briefe hinterlassen, falls die Sache schlecht ausgeht. Er schwärmt von ihr und fragt Perrin, wie es ist, verheiratet zu sein. Perrin erzählt davon, wie schön es mit Faile ist, doch als Loial nach ihrer Eifersucht fragt, leugnet Perrin, dass dem so ist und Loial wechselt schnell das Thema. Während sie weiterreisen, denkt Perrin über die Spannungen zwischen den Aiel und den Cairhienern nach. Während letztere die Aiel offen verhöhnen, ignorieren erstere die Cairhiener vollkommen. Er hofft, dass die Mayener eine Brücke schlagen können, denn sie verstehen sich gut mit beiden Völkern, mit denen sie nie im Krieg lagen. Havien Nurelle spricht Perrin am vierten Tag ihrer Reise an, während Perrin noch den Berichten der Wölfe lauscht. Einer von ihnen hat sich nahe an das Lager herangewagt, Rand aber nicht gesehen. Perrin vermutet, dass der Gefangene bequem in einem der Planwagen untergebracht ist. Nurelle sagt, er habe von der Schlacht von Emondsfeld gehört und wünscht sich, dass Perrin ihm davon erzählt. Perrin muss schockiert feststellen, dass er von dem etwa gleichaltrigen Mayener wie ein Held verehrt wird. Doch das ist nicht das schlimmste. Er hat damit gerechnet, dass die Cairhiener und die Aiel sich nicht mögen, doch nicht damit, dass unter den Aiel ebenfalls Spannungen herrschen können. Er hat noch immer nicht herausfinden können, was Siswai'aman sind, denn jeder Aiel tut, als wüsste er nicht, wovon Perrin spricht, wenn er danach fragt. Er riecht bei den Siswai'aman die Eifersucht, als hätten die Töchter des Speers alles, und bei den Töchtern die Gier, als würden sie niemandem außer sich selbst etwas gönnen. Auch das Verhalten von Sulin und Nandera verwundert ihn. Beide scheinen um die Position der Anführerin zu wetteifern und am zweiten Abend prügeln sie sich, bis Nandera bewusstlos im Staub liegen bleibt. Er erwartet, dass Sulin sich jetzt als Anführerin zeigt, doch zu seiner Überraschung ist es umgekehrt. Die Weisen Frauen verwirren ihn gleichermaßen. Alle gruppieren sich um Sorilea und Amys herum, zwischen denen es Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu geben scheint, und er wartet beinahe darauf, dass sie sich genauso prügeln wie die zwei Töchter des Speers. Doch statt dessen setzen sich beide an einem Abend zusammen, reden lange und am nächsten Tag übernimmt Sorilea die Führung, wenn Perrin auch das Gefühl hat, sie würde Amys jetzt als beinahe gleichgestellt ansehen. Am Morgen des siebenten Tages erhält er von einem der Wölfe die Nachricht, dass sich ihnen eine große Gruppe von Menschen nähert und Perrin gibt Anweisungen, dass der Trupp weiterreiten soll, während er ihre Verfolger trifft. Begleitet von kleinen Abteilungen der jeweiligen Gruppen reitet er zurück. Sulin murmelt etwas darüber, dass Perrin einfach so aus dem Nichts von Freunden weiß, die sie verfolgen, doch er sagt nichts dazu. Sie reiten eine Stunde lang in die Richtung, die ihm die Wölfe gewiesen haben, dann sieht er von der Kuppe eines Hügels aus die Männer aus den Zwei Flüssen, begleitet von einigen Frauen. * Steher: kastanienbrauner Hengst, den Perrin in Cairhien erhalten hat. Er rät seinen Begleitern, zurückzubleiben, denn die Männer werden nicht schießen, wenn sie Perrin erkennen. Erneut sagt Sulin etwas übre seine guten Augen, doch Perrin sagt auch dazu nichts. Als die Männer der Zwei Flüsse sich nähern, erkennt er erfreut seinen Hengst Traber, aber auch Failes Stute Schwalbe. Als die Gruppe herangekommen ist, erkennt Perrin die Frauen, von denen er schon durch die Wölfe weiß. Er stellt fest, dass es sich um neun Aes Sedai handelt, unter anderem Verin und Alanna. Eine der Aes Sedai spricht ihn als Lord Perrin an und eine andere sagt, es überrasche sie, ihn in dieser Begleitung anzutreffen. Perrin ignoriert sie und fragt Dannil, wie sie so schnell dort hin gelangen konnten. Dannil erklärt, sie wären so schnell geritten, wie sie konnten, und unterwegs auf die Aes Sedai getroffen. Alanna habe gesagt, sie könne Rand finden und deshalb wären sie in diese Richtung geritten. Die beiden Aes Sedai, die ihn zuerst angesprochen haben, mischen sich wieder ein und stellen sich als Kiruna und Bera vor. Sie fragen, warum er hier ist, wenn Rand sich anderswo befindet. Perrin überlegt, ob sie sich wohl den anderen Aes Sedai anschließen werden, hofft aber, dass sie auf seiner Seite sind. Deshalb erzählt er von der Entführung und dem Ziel der Reise. Das löst allgemeines Entsetzen aus. Eine Aes Sedai sagt sofort, dass sie Rand nicht Elaida überlassen dürfen und Alanna erklärt unter Tränen, sie hätte schon gesagt, dass Rand verletzt ist. Verin riecht zornig und ängstlich. Kiruna sieht seine Begleiter verächtlich an und fragt, ob er mit diesen wenigen die Aes Sedai aufhalten will, und Perrin sagt, dass er noch mehr Männer hat. Dann erklärt er, die Aes Sedai dürften ihn gern begleiten. Die Frauen beraten sich und er glaubt fast, sie würden ablehnen, doch dann schließen sie sich ihm an. Kiruna und Bera reden den ganzen Weg auf ihn ein und geben ihm Ratschläge. Bei seinen Begleitern löst die Anwesenheit der Aes Sedai einige Unruhe aus. Die Cairhiener und Mayener wirken beruhigter, die Aiel jedoch sehen eher unglücklich aus, die Weisen Frauen riechen zornig und weisen alle Versuche einer Braunen Schwester namens Masuri ab, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Perrin versucht mehrfach herauszufinden, warum Alanna Rand aufspüren kann, doch sie weigert sich, es ihm zu sagen, wobei sie nach Angst riecht. * Merana Ambrey: schlanke Frau mit haselnussbraunen Augen. Perrin versucht herauszufinden, wie die Gruppe der Aes Sedai funktioniert. Er schließt aus dem Geruch der Frauen, dass Kiruna die Anführerin ist und muss überrascht feststellen, dass die eigentlich Anführerin Merana sie begleitet, sich aber sehr unterwürfig verhält. Es erleichtert ihn jedoch, dass er wieder mit den Männern der Zwei Flüsse zusammen ist, genauso wie sie selbst sich freuen, wieder an seiner Seite zu reiten. Es beginnen nur einige zu murren, als er sie auffordert, das Banner von Manetheren einzuholen und zu verstauen. Das Wolfskopfbanner lässt er allerdings gehisst. * Ban Lewin: Hakennase, Schnurrbart nach Art der Domani, sieht ansonsten genauso aus wie sein Cousin Dannil Da sein Banner gehisst ist, tun es ihm Dobraine und Nurelle gleich, doch sie hissen nicht die Banner Mayenes und Cairhiens sondern jeweils das Drachenbanner und das Banner des Lichts. Am zehnten Tag weiß Perrin, dass sie die Aes Sedai noch vor dem Mittag einholen werden. Er weiß noch immer nicht, was er tun soll, als ein dringender Ruf der Wölfe ihn ereilt: * Kommt jetzt. Viele Zweibeiner. Viele, viele, viele! Kommt jetzt! Charaktere *Perrin Aybara *Loial *Gaul *Manal *Havien Nurelle *Rhuarc *Nandera *Sulin *Amys *Sorilea *Dobraine Taborwin *Urien *Dannil Lewin *Alanna Mosvani *Verin Mathwin *Kiruna Nachiman *Bera Harkin *Aram *Merana Ambrey *Masuri Sokawa *Ban al'Seen Tiere * Steher * Traber * Schwalbe * Wölfe ** Zwei Monde ** Feuersturm ** Alter Hirsch ** Halbschwanz ** Morgenwolke ** Hasennase Erwähnt * Faile Bashere * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Timolan * Bain * Chiad * Elora * Ledar * Caraighan Maconar * Yurian Steinbogen * Guaire Amalasan * Raolin Dunkelbann * Davian * Artur Falkenflügel * Erith * Covril - als Loials Mutter * Coiren Saeldain * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wolfsbruder *Ogier *Aiel **Steinhunde **Töchter des Speers **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Clanhäuptling **''Siswai'aman'' *Geflügelte Garde *Aes Sedai **Grüne Ajah **Graue Ajah **Weiße Ajah **Braune Ajah **Gelbe Ajah *Behüter Beruf * Fährmann Erwähnt * Atha'an Miere - als Meervolk * Erste von Mayene * Haus Taborwin * Trollocs Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Cairhien (Hauptstadt) Erwähnt * Fluss Alguenya * Zwei Flüsse * Mayene * Tarabon * Ebene von Almoth * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Rands Schwert * Halbmondaxt * Tabak von den Zwei Flüssen * Wolfskopfbanner * Banner des Roten Adlers Bücher * Männer aus Feuer und Frauen aus Luft * Eine Betrachtung über Männer, Frauen und die Eine Macht unter Menschen Ereignisse Erwähnt * Letzte Schlacht * Aiel-Krieg * Schlacht von Emondsfeld Sonstige * Trostlosigkeit Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien